Macabre Lullaby
by Luniwen
Summary: "There was a friendly but naive King, Who wed a very nasty Queen..." ... Chris pensait ne plus avoir à entendre cette chanson. A quel point il se trompait... Mais il y a pire qu'une Reine des Fourmis en colère. Bien pire... /!\ Attention, il y aura du yaoi plus tard dans le récit : Nivanfield (Chris / Piers) Univers de Resident Evil ; Capcom / Hirngespinst ; Moi
1. Prologue

Un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds marchait d'un pas soutenu, un but bien précis en tête. Cela faisait sept ans déjà que sa bien-aimée sœur s'était plongée dans un long sommeil glacial. Sept longues années passées à tromper l'ennui du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en s'inventant un monde dans lequel elle était encore auprès de lui. Il avait dix-neuf ans à présent, et son visage, bien qu'ayant conservé des traits doux, n'était plus celui d'un enfant. La peau pâle, des yeux fins aux iris argent, une allure naturellement altière… Aucun doute, il était bien un Ashford.

Cependant, ce n'était pas sa sœur qu'il visitait, cette fois-ci. Certes il profiterait d'être venu jusqu'en Antarctique pour aller s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle, mais ce n'était pas le but premier de sa visite. S'il avait fait le déplacement depuis l'île de Rockfort, c'était pour revenir voir l'un de leurs anciens sujets d'expérience. La première créature viable qu'ils aient fait muter, en vérité. Une bête qui autrefois était humaine, du moins en partie, mais qui n'en avait absolument plus rien aujourd'hui, pas même vaguement la forme.

Jusqu'alors, Alfred l'avait totalement oubliée. Mais un rêve étrange était venu hanter ses nuits, plusieurs fois d'affilée. Ne serait-ce que pour se libérer l'esprit, il avait décidé d'aller vérifier par lui-même ce qu'il en était.

Une fois arrivé dans la réplique du manoir Spencer, le jeune homme emprunta la porte à double battant sur sa droite, et marcha jusqu'au buste de tigre qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Il retira le rubis qui servait d'oeil à la statue, pour y insérer à la place un fragment d'obsidienne. Le bloc de pierre pivota complètement pour laisser paraître un corridor étroit et sombre, où la température avoisinait facilement le zéro degrés. Alfred s'y engouffra sans la moindre hésitation, rejoignant une pièce de taille moyenne, où les ordinateurs et autres machines se mirent en marche automatiquement alors que les lumières s'allumaient péniblement.

Un sourire étira légèrement les lèvres du blondinet quand il put enfin voir ce qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Un grand tube en verre contenant un liquide translucide, dans lequel baignait le premier de leurs hybrides. Le seul qu'ils aient créé avec de l'ADN animal, Alexia préférant ensuite se concentrer sur les insectes, qu'elle jugeait plus intéressants. Cette créature avait un corps proche de celui d'un canidé, sauf que la morphologie de ses pattes arrière se rapprochait plus de celle d'un lézard, et que son corps était recouvert non pas d'une fourrure, mais d'une sorte de cuir fin, lisse, mais diablement solide. Ses larges pattes aux griffes impressionnantes se composaient de doigts particulièrement mobiles, dont la bête pouvait se servir pour saisir ses objets presque aussi bien que le ferait un humain. Entre ces doigts, on notait la présence de membranes destinées à rendre la nage plus efficace. Car comme on pouvait le deviner aux branchies qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de son cou, cette création était faite aussi bien pour courir sur la terre ferme que plonger là où même les poissons n'osaient pas aller. Sa queue était semblable à celle d'un reptile, longue, très longue, effilée, et totalement préhensible. Mais ce qui attirait vraiment l'attention, c'était sa tête. La partie supérieure n'avait ni peau ni chair, on voyait directement le crâne de la bête. Deux yeux, clos pour le moment, étaient incrustés dans les orbites, et des crocs comparables à d'épaisses aiguilles descendaient sur la mâchoire inférieure, qui elle était normale. Enfin, comparé au reste. Le long de son échine, on pouvait clairement voir sa colonne vertébrale saillante, et au milieu de chaque vertèbre s'élevait une épine osseuse. Sur chacun de ses flancs, trois côtes s'étaient développées à l'extérieur de l'organisme.

En un mot comme en cent, cette créature ressemblait fortement à l'image qu'on se fait d'un chien des Enfers.

Sourire aux lèvres, Alfred s'approcha pour poser une main sur la vitre, détaillant sa création d'un œil expert. Puis il jeta un œil aux moniteurs de surveillance. Tout allait bien, et même mieux que bien. Durant son long sommeil forcé, l'hybride avait maturé, et à présent le virus T-Veronica était parfaitement intégré à son métabolisme. C'était une belle surprise, Alexia pensait qu'elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'une expérience raté. Reportant son attention sur la créature, Alfred glissa à mi-voix, comme s'il ne voulait pas réveiller l'être qui dormait encore :

« En fin de compte, tu pourrais t'avérer utile, Hirngespinst. En vérité, je suis même certain que tu nous serviras bien, ma bien-aimée sœur et moi, lorsque le moment sera venu… Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Le hurlement d'Alfred raisonna dans tout le complexe. Brusquement, les paupières de la chimère s'ouvrirent, dévoilant des yeux fendus aux iris d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle s'agita un peu pour se dégourdir avant de briser sa prison de verre d'un solide coup d'épaule. Sitôt à l'air libre, Hirn' s'élança en avant pour voler au secours de son maître, détruisant tout sur son passage…

_Et bien des années plus tard, certains déclarèrent la famille Ashford disparue, sans savoir que dissimulé dans un coin sombre, un monstre réclamait vengeance._


	2. Chapitre 1

Quand le réveil se mit à sonner, un grognement échappa à Chris, qui attrapa son oreiller pour le plaquer sur ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait empêcher l'appareil de continuer à pousser ses cris stridents, mais bon. Passé quelques minutes durant lesquelles il s'efforça de se réveiller –ou mieux que ça- il finit par se redresser pour faire taire le réveil. Tiens, il avait encore oublié de fermer les volets en allant se coucher, la lumière du soleil entrait dans la chambre. D'ailleurs, ça allait manifestement être une journée splendide. … Journée splendide. Soleil. Eh là, deux secondes, il oubliait quelque chose. Oui, mais quoi… ?

« Mais quel abruti, bon sang… »

A force de ne jamais avoir de vacances, voilà ce qui finissait fatalement par arriver ! Eh oui, notre cher Chris avait oublié qu'on lui avait enfin accordé quelques jours de repos amplement mérités. Et que donc le réveil matin avait été totalement inutile, et dans ce cas-là, dérangeant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, de toute façon il n'avait jamais été une marmotte. Traîner au lit ce n'était pas son genre. Un trait de famille. Et à propos de famille…

Le téléphone portable de notre homme se mit à vibrer sur la table de chevet. Son propriétaire l'attrapa rapidement, et après avoir jeté un œil sur le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran, il décrocha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Claire ?

- Et bonjour, ça t'étranglerait ? Décidément tu es encore bien luné, toi ! Je te réveille ou quoi ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Désolé, bonjour. Ca va mieux comme ça ?

- Oui, merci bien. Je voulais juste te rappeler qu'on déjeune ensemble ce midi, tu te souviens ? Ca fait bien deux semaines qu'on a prévu ça.

- J'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas. T'arrives vers quelle heure ?

- Je sais pas trop, j'ai des trucs à faire avant, Leon voulait me voir pour parler d'un truc je crois. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, ces derniers temps il est d'un parano… soupira la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tu préfères ça ou sa naïveté habituelle ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ! Bon écoute, je pense être chez toi vers midi et demi environ. Alors ne joue pas les étonnés quand je vais frapper à ta porte, hein.

- Mais non, mais non. A tout à l'heure. »

C'est avec un soupir que Chris raccrocha avant de reposer le téléphone sur le meuble. D'accord, il avait oublié plus d'une fois ses rendez-vous avec sa sœur, et donc il était tout à fait compréhensible qu'elle soit méfiante, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas le cas, et il avait même tout prévu.

Tout comme le fait de ne pas traîner au lit, attirer les ennuis et surtout les armes bactériologiques, c'était de famille. Et quand il repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient dû affronter à eux deux, il s'étonnait d'être encore en vie et entiers. Loin de lui l'idée de s'en plaindre, mais tout de même… !

Le capitaine se leva et s'étira de tout son long, avant d'aller prendre une douche, histoire de se réveiller correctement. Ces derniers temps, il avait tendance à souvent se perdre dans ses pensées, c'est pourquoi il ne voulait surtout pas rester dans cet état de presque somnolence qui suivait le réveil. Disons qu'il avait perdu un homme de trop. Oui, on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Ca avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, en quelque sorte. Alors certes, il avait réussi à convaincre Piers de remonter à la surface avec lui, mais… Le virus qu'il s'était volontairement injecté lui avait offert un aller simple dans les laboratoires du gouvernement. Pour le soigner, pour en faire un sujet d'expérimentation… ? Chris n'en avait aucune idée, et ça le rongeait. Bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, après tout, c'était de sa faute, quelque part, s'il en était arrivé là. Si seulement il avait écouté son coéquipier plus tôt, les choses se seraient sûrement déroulées d'une autre manière. Il se consolait avec la maigre idée que malgré tout, Piers était en vie. Même s'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Une fois frais comme un gardon –ou presque- Chris se rendit dans la cuisine. Normalement il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour préparer le déjeuner, mais il voulait tout de même s'en assurer, que ça ne le fasse pas courir au dernier moment, ce qu'il détestait. Surtout en matière de cuisine, où il n'était pas franchement à l'aise. Mais pour sa petite sœur, il pouvait bien faire un effort ! Bon, il ne manquait rien.

Avant de s'atteler à la tâche (et vu son haut niveau en gastronomie il valait mieux qu'il s'y mette tôt, ironie du jour bonjour), notre homme s'accorda un grand café, comme pour terminer de se tirer totalement des bras de Morphée. Installé dans son canapé, la tasse de café à la main, Chris fixait un point imaginaire, quelque part au loin dans le panorama de la ville qu'on pouvait clairement voir à travers les fenêtres. Son appartement lui offrait plutôt une belle vue, et il fallait avouer que ça avait été un critère de sélection. Au moins il n'avait pas l'impression d'être enfermé entre quatre murs de béton, et pour lui qui avait pris l'habitude de courir à droite et à gauche à travers le monde, c'était une bonne chose. Et bien malgré lui, notre homme se remit à rêvasser, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Deux jours plus tard, Chris n'avait guère avancé avec l'imbroglio de ses états d'âme. Décidément ça ne voulait pas lui sortir de la tête, il se jugeait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son coéquipier, et au plus profond de lui, il était en permanence tenaillé par la culpabilité. En vérité, il avait du mal à s'imaginer vivre avec ça. Comme dit il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, c'était la perte de trop. Celle qui changeait beaucoup de choses dans la façon de penser du capitaine, qui jusqu'alors était pourtant resté solide et stable. Son objectif, lutter contre le bio terrorisme, avait toujours été sa ligne de conduite, son but final, et c'était à ça qu'il s'était raccroché pendant des années, c'était ça qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup. Mais là… Il perdait pied. Tout simplement, il perdait pied.

Lâchant un grognement agacé, l'homme se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se lever pour aller allumer la télévision, peut-être qu'un fond sonore l'empêcherait de trop penser à tout ça. Mais alors qu'il reposait ses fesses sur le canapé, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son appartement. Allons bon, mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore… ?

C'est donc en marmonnant dans sa barbe de trois jours que Chris alla ouvrir la porte… Pour rester figé de stupeur. Non, impossible. Il devait être en plein rêve éveillé. Et pourtant… Soit il avait affaire à un sosie parfait, soit…

« Eh bien capitaine, vous avez perdu la voix ? »

Piers. Là, debout juste sous son nez. Entier et en vie. Mais par quel miracle ? Histoire de se remettre les idées en place, l'aîné secoua légèrement la tête, encore passablement sous le choc.

« Je pensais que je ne vous reverrais plus, pour être tout à fait honnête.

- Je sais. Vous me laissez entrer que vous explique ou vous comptez me laisser sur le pas de la porte ? »

D'un signe de la main, Chris invita celui qui avait été son coéquipier à entrer à l'intérieur, s'écartant légèrement du passage, avant de refermer la porte pour se rendre à son tour dans le salon. Son pauvre cœur allait le lâcher d'un instant à l'autre s'il continuait à battre à une allure pareille, et il n'était pas certain que ses jambes allaient pouvoir supporter son propre poids bien longtemps. Quant à ce qui se passait dans sa tête… Un véritable bordel ! Partagé entre une multitudes d'envies et de sentiments différents, il ne savait plus où il en était, et comment il devait réagir. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Pas plus gêné que ça, Piers prit place sur le divan, regardant son supérieur prendre place sur le fauteuil en face de lui, puis reprit la parole :

« Franchement, je ne pensais même pas survivre, et si c'était le cas, j'étais persuadé que je finirais mes jours en tant que cobaye. Mais… souffla-t-il en ouvrant et fermant successivement sa main droite plusieurs fois avant de poursuivre. J'ai eu de la chance. En fait, les chercheurs et les médecins ne m'ont pas expliqué grand-chose, on m'a juste dit qu'ils avaient réussi à créer une sorte d'anti-virus grâce à des éprouvettes de sang qui ont été retrouvées sur une île de l'Atlantique, dans un ancien complexe d'Umbrella, je crois… Pour faire simple, ce produit a éliminé le virus C, qui a réparé les dégâts de mon organisme avant de disparaître. … Quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine ?

- … Cette île. Ils vous ont donné son nom ?

- L'île de Rockfort, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- … Rien, c'est rien. Ca n'a aucune importance, en fait. Marmonna Chris avec un profond soupir.

- Si vous le dites… Enfin, je ne suis pas venu seulement pour vous raconter ma vie, je sais que vous êtes normalement en permission, mais nous avons de nouveaux ordres.

- Déjà ? Que se passe-t-il encore ?

- C'est justement à propos de cette île, les satellites ont repéré des mouvements suspects, et les structures ont été rebâties. Vraisemblablement, il y aurait un…

- Un laboratoire, un centre d'entraînement militaire, deux manoirs, et un aéroport. J'ai juste ?

- Oui, c'est ça, mais… Comment le savez-vous ? »

Chris ferma les yeux, les coudes appuyés sur ses jambes, le visage dans les mains. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Impossible. Il se souvenait distinctement de l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait les entrailles alors qu'il parcourait les ruines encore flamboyantes de cette île, craignant de trouver derrière chaque porte qu'il ouvrait le cadavre de sa sœur. Claire était la seule famille qui lui restait, la perdre aurait été une véritable tragédie pour lui. Et parti comme ça l'était, visiblement il était bon pour retourner y faire un petit tour.

« Capitaine ? »

La voix de Piers le tira de ses sombres souvenirs, et il adressa à son cadet un imperceptible sourire devant l'air soucieux qu'il affichait, comme pour tenter de le rassurer.

« Je suis déjà allé là-bas, Piers. Il y a longtemps, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Ma petite sœur y était retenue, Umbrella l'avait capturée alors qu'elle me cherchait. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que la base ait été reconstruite, l'île appartenait aux Ashford, et les deux derniers représentants de cette famille ont été tués. Je me suis moi-même chargé d'Alexia. Ca ne présage rien de bon…

- Je comprends mieux votre réaction. Peut-être devrait-on demander à ce qu'une autre équipe s'y rende ? Si vous êtes trop impliqué, ça risque de compromettre la mission.

- Hors de question, je veux voir moi-même ce qu'il se passe là-bas. En revanche, une équipe de deux sera amplement suffisante, le terrain à couvrir n'est pas très important, et ce sera plus discret. Mais je me demande bien qui dont a été suffisamment fou ou idiot pour reconstruire les installations…

- Je viens avec vous, sans moi vous seriez capable de faire encore des conneries.

- Quelle confiance en moi, vraiment… »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Chris se leva et alla ébouriffer énergiquement les cheveux de son coéquipier, qui ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter. Malgré tout ses sentiments parfois contradictoires, notre capitaine était certain d'une chose. Il était ravi de retrouver Piers, et quand bien même il aurait dû crever pour ça, il ne le laisserait jamais plus frôler la mort.


	3. Chapitre 2

« There was a friendly but naive King, Who wed a very nasty Queen, The King was loved but, The Queen was feared… 'Till one day strolling in his court, An arrow pierced the kind King's heart, He lost his life, And his lady love… »

Allongée sur le flanc à même le sol, les yeux clos, Hirngespinst écoutait sa maîtresse chanter d'une oreille distraite, sa queue s'agitant parfois légèrement. Alexia était bien vivante, malgré son combat contre Chris, et ça elle le devait à la créature qui somnolait quasiment à ses pieds.

Lorsque la base explosait secteur après secteur, Hirn' avait récupéré les jumeaux Ashford, et s'était enfuie le plus loin possible. Le sang de la chimère avait développé des facultés de régénération stupéfiantes, ce qui avait permis à la jeune femme –pas encore tout à fait morte- de revenir à la vie ainsi que de retrouver une apparence humaine. Alexia avait chargé le corps inerte de son frère sur le dos de leur création, puis avait commencé sa longue marche à travers le désert gelé de l'Antarctique.

C'est pourquoi bien des années plus tard, la petite prodige d'Umbrella se retrouvait entière et bien vivace, à travailler sur de nouveaux projets dans le complexe qu'avait fait bâtir son frère, il y avait de cela quelques décennies. Avec l'aide d'Hirn', Alexia avait pu mettre la main sur d'anciens chercheurs d'Umbrella qui se cachaient un peu partout en Europe, et était ainsi parvenue à reconstruire l'œuvre de son cher jumeau.

Néanmoins, son premier souci une fois les laboratoires remis au goût du jour, fut de se pencher sur Hirngespinst et son précieux sang. C'est en faisant différents tests sur elle que la jeune femme réalisa que la force, l'agilité et la vitesse n'étaient pas les seuls atouts du monstre. Elle était aussi capable de maîtriser les autres créatures issues des mutations liées au virus T et ses variantes, cela incluant le virus T-Veronica et le virus G. Une particularité qui s'avérait bien pratique, même si ça ne s'appliquait évidemment pas aux zombies, qui n'étaient de toute manière pas une menace pour la chimère.

Les travaux sur le sang d'Hirn' furent longs et laborieux. Cependant, la réputation de génie d'Alexia n'était pas usurpée, et à force d'entêtement, elle parvint à ses fins.

Chantant donc cette berceuse qui avait accompagné les jumeaux Ashford dès leur plus tendre enfance, Alexia s'affairait sur les moniteurs de la cuve où reposait le corps de son frère, qui revenait doucement mais sûrement à la vie. Grâce à ses recherches un rien désespérées, il fallait le dire. De toute manière, elle n'aurait jamais pu admettre que son frère était mort, jamais. Alfred était le seul être qu'elle ait jamais aimé, et le perdre était tout simplement inadmissible.

Hirngespinst redressa subitement la tête, un grondement sourd roulant dans sa gorge. Intriguée, Alexia délaissa ses travaux pour se tourner vers la créature, qui n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un poil, attendant sagement les ordres de sa maîtresse.

« Eh bien, aurais-tu flairé un rat, ma belle ? Ramène-le moi. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus au monstre pour bouger. Hirn' se releva d'un bond et fila ventre à terre vers l'extérieur des laboratoires, ses griffes cliquetant sur les dalles. Sa taille tout à fait correcte d'un mètre cinquante au garrot la rendait naturellement impressionnante, et les quelques scientifiques qu'elle croisa en chemin s'écartèrent à son passage, chacun priant pour que ce ne soit pas lui qu'elle vienne chercher. Mais elle n'en avait pas après un rat de laboratoire. Non, c'était un autre genre de nuisible qu'elle chassait.

En quelques sauts à la détente impressionnante, Hirngespinst se retrouva sur les toits du centre d'entraînement militaire, scrutant les alentours. C'est vers le second manoir, celui dont le chemin était caché, que son attention se porta. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond là-bas.

Et elle était repartie, bondissant de toit en toit, louvoyant entre les grillages et les bâtiments. La chimère franchit le pont et monta la volée de marche menant à la résidence en un rien de temps, avant de pousser les portes pour y entrer. A première vue, tout était calme. Peut-être trop calme, justement…

Les poupées étaient en place, les livres aussi, et un silence parfait régnait dans la bâtisse. Bien trop parfait. L'hybride inspecta le rez-de-chaussée sans rien trouver, et grimpa donc les escaliers pour aller vérifier les étages supérieurs, mais surtout la chambre de sa maîtresse. Elle entra dans la pièce, poussant la porte du bout de son museau. Rien. Enfin… Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La boîte à musique jouait l'air de cette fameuse berceuse. Or, elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'en quittant la chambre le matin même, Alexia avait arrêté le mécanisme et refermé le couvercle. Et comme Hirn' la suivait comme son ombre, il était impossible que ce soit elle qui soit revenue plus tard pour l'actionner.

Suspicieuse, la chimère flaira soigneusement les alentours… Avant de se jeter avec un grondement féroce sur la penderie juste à sa droite. D'un coup de patte elle ouvrit le meuble, et saisit l'homme qui s'y cachait, plantant ses crocs dans son épaule, se moquant bien des hurlements de sa proie qui se débattait vainement. Puis, fière d'elle, la créature rebroussa chemin pour ramener sa prise à sa maîtresse.

L'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol, l'épaule en sang, alors qu'Hirngespinst allait sagement se placer au côté d'Alexia, qui lui offrit quelques caresses en guise de récompense. Lorsqu'il redressa les yeux pour apercevoir le corps d'Alfred flotter dans le tube, l'espion –car c'en était bien évidemment un- sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Alors les rumeurs étaient fondées. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pourrait jamais fournir ces informations à ses supérieurs…

« Eh bien, elle avait effectivement flairé la présence d'un rat. Décidément, cette créature est bien utile. Je suppose que tu es un espion, mais pour qui travailles-tu ? Réponds ou je la laisse te dévorer.

- De toute manière je ne repartirai pas d'ici vivant, alors je ne vois aucun intérêt à répondre à votre question !

- Oh, alors tu es au courant que la morsure de cette charmante bête va te changer en zombie ? »

La jeune femme éclata de rire en voyant le visage de l'homme se décomposer et devenir livide. Non, visiblement il n'était pas au courant. Décidément, ces êtres inférieurs étaient vraiment cocasses.

« Bon eh bien, puisque tu refuses de me donner les informations que j'espère, je vais t'abandonner aux bons soins de mon animal. Ne le taille pas en pièces ici, tu mettrais du sang partout. »

Ni une ni deux, Hirn' s'abattit sur l'espion qui n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri, les crocs s'enfonçant profondément dans la chair tendre de la gorge, avant de l'emporter vers une pièce désertée au cœur des installations, dont elle avait fait sa tanière.


	4. Chapitre 3

Maintenant qu'il avait bien eu le temps de repenser à tout ça, Chris commençait à… Se traiter de crétin. Pour rester poli, parce qu'en fait il pensait à quelque chose d'un peu plus vulgaire. Mais quelle idée d'avoir accepté que Piers soit son coéquipier pour cette mission, non mais vraiment… C'était à se demander où il avait la tête. A présent il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, mais honnêtement, il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait rien de pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vu sur cette île, mais avec sa veine habituelle… Il pouvait s'asseoir dessus. De toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait, alors autant composer avec.

Un bateau discret les avait donc conduits jusque sur l'île, les déposant sur la face nord, qui n'était pas surveillée. Et on comprenait pourquoi en voyant la falaise qui s'élevait sur une bonne trentaine de mètres. C'était cette même falaise que l'actuel capitaine avait escaladée pour se rendre sur l'île, il y a des années. Souvenirs, souvenirs… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de devenir nostalgique. Chris prit donc la tête, grimpant le long de la paroi avec une aisance surprenante. Oh, son cadet n'était pas en reste, bien loin de là ! Moins lourd que son supérieur, il grimpait même un chouïa plus vite, si bien qu'au final c'est lui qui arriva le premier en haut.

La première chose que Piers avisa fut évidemment la grotte qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. On n'y voyait pas à trois mètres là-dedans, et rien qu'en fixant l'obscurité il sentit que les choses allaient être plus compliquées que prévu. Bien que lui débarque en territoire complètement inconnu, contrairement à Chris. D'ailleurs, il se retourna pour l'aider à se hisser sur la plate-forme, étant donné qu'il portait du matériel en plus par rapport à lui.

« Il faut passer par cette grotte, c'est ça ?

- Oui, on arrivera dans une sorte de caveau, dans le dernier niveau des installations de cette base, si ça n'a pas trop changé. Et j'espère que ça n'a pas trop changé…

- On verra bien, tâchons d'avancer. Vous avez une idée de par où commencer ?

- Une petite, oui. Mais il va falloir avancer prudemment, je ne pense pas qu'on soit les seuls êtres vivants du coin, pour une fois. Et ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, Piers, ou sinon je vous jure que je vous botte le cul.

- Bien reçu, capitaine. » avait répondu le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

S'infiltrer dans la base de l'île fut plus facile que ce que Chris avait pensé. Il fallait aussi préciser que… C'était désert. Hormis des traces de sang qui recouvraient parfois les murs, et qui marbraient le sol. Tout était désert, affreusement désert et silencieux.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir aux murs couverts d'empreintes de sang et marqués de profondes entailles, Piers se tourna vers son capitaine, de plus en plus interloqué.

« A votre avis, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Les choses ont encore dérapé, pour changer. En tout cas, au vu des traces sur ces parois, je pense qu'on a affaire à des Hunter.

- Les grenouilles mutantes, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça. Mais en même temps, on aurait déjà dû tomber dessus, c'est vraiment bizarre. Quelque chose cloche. Faisons vite le tour pour voir si on peut mettre la main sur quelques informations, puis fichons le camp d'ici.

- Ca me va, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Moi aussi. Quoiqu'il arrive on ne se sépare pas, et personne ne s'éloigne trop, compris ? »

Piers acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Oh non, il ne comptait pas s'éloigner de Chris, pas même de deux mètres ! C'était une drôle de sensation qui l'avait pris dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans ces bâtiments, presque un sentiment de… Déjà vu. C'était ridicule, il n'était jamais venu ici, alors comment pouvait-il connaître cet endroit ? Et pourtant, ça ne le quittait pas. Etrangement, il savait qu'au bout de ce couloir il y en aurait un autre sur la droite, et qu'en face d'eux il y aurait une porte donnant sur des vestiaires, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout comme il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur cette île. Piers avait beau être un soldat aguerri et parfaitement bien entraîné, ça commençait à lui faire peur, de ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi. Parce que ça, il n'avait strictement aucun contrôle dessus.

Alors qu'ils progressaient toujours plus profondément dans les bâtiments de la base, Chris finit par remarquer que quelque chose perturbait son coéquipier, cependant il ne dit rien. Au fond, s'il souhaitait en parler, il le ferait de lui-même quand il en ressentirait le besoin. Pas la peine de le harceler de questions pour le moment, ce qui avec leur fort caractère à tout les deux risquait de mener à une prise de bec bien mal venue dans un moment pareil. Se concentrer sur la mission, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.

En se basant sur sa mémoire, l'aîné parvint à retrouver le chemin menant aux laboratoires situés au sous-sol, là où il avait eu une confrontation particulièrement détestable avec ce cher Wesker. Tous les tubes cryogéniques étaient ouverts ou brisés, et les cadavres de deux chercheurs gisaient dans un coin, éventrés et exsangues, leurs tripes à l'air libre et se baladant un peu partout dans la pièce. L'odeur n'était pas fameuse, ce qui indiquait qu'ils étaient morts depuis un bon moment.

Chris marcha jusqu'au moniteur qui se trouvait là pour y jeter un œil. Toutes les données avaient été soigneusement effacées. De toute évidence, quelqu'un les avait doublés. Ce qui ne le mettait pas de très bonne humeur, autant le dire.

Néanmoins il oublia bien vite sa contrariété quand il entendit Piers tenter d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur dans son dos. Ni une ni deux, il fit volte-face pour venir s'accroupir devant son coéquipier qui était tombé à genoux sur le sol et se tenait la tête entre les mains, manifestement sujet à une violente migraine.

« Piers, tout va bien ? Mais quelle question, je suis con… Eh, Piers, tu m'entends ? s'enquerra-t-il en abandonnant le vouvoiement par réflexe.

- … Ca va, je vais mieux…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ?

- Aucune idée. Je marchais derrière vous quand une douleur aiguë m'a vrillé les tempes, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient.

- Espèce d'idiot, j'ai cru que tu te faisais attaquer… ! »

Et sans réfléchir une seconde, Chris attrapa son coéquipier dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, sans que Piers ne cherche à faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher, bien trop surpris pour ça, et encore sous le choc de la douleur.

Passé quelques instants sans qu'aucun ne bouge d'un pouce, le capitaine sembla enfin réaliser ce qu'il faisait, et s'écarta pour se relever, passablement gêné. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait exactement, hein ? C'était quoi ça ? Non mais quelle idée de faire un truc pareil, il ne tournait décidément plus rond ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir, avant de la tendre à Piers pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Bien qu'encore surpris, ce dernier accepta volontiers l'aide que lui proposait son supérieur et se retrouva à nouveau sur ses deux pieds avec un soupir de soulagement.

Avant de poursuivre leur route, Chris se tourna brièvement vers son cadet pour lui lancer :

« Ne vous avisez plus de me faire une peur pareille. Jamais.

- Je vais essayer. »

Et alors que Chris commençait déjà à s'éloigner, un léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Piers, qui emboîta le pas de son capitaine sans ajouter un seul mot, en se disant que finalement, il avait bien fait d'insister auprès de ses supérieurs pour reprendre du service aussi tôt.


	5. Chapitre 4

L'île Rockfort était tout ce qu'il y a de plus déserte. Pas un zombie, pas un Hunter, pas même un bandersnatch ou un minuscule petit rat. Pas âme qui vive. Enfin, ça c'était ce que Chris avait déduit après qu'ils aient passé des heures à retourner le moindre petit caillou de ce satané rocher perdu en plein milieu de l'Atlantique. Quant aux informations qu'il avait espéré pouvoir récupérer, ce n'était même plus la peine d'y penser. Chaque ordinateur, chaque terminal, avait été littéralement vidé de toutes leurs données, et certains avaient même été volontairement détruits.

Sourcils froncés, le capitaine observait pensivement le laboratoire mis à sac juste sous nez. Si, comme la dernière fois, c'avait été une organisation rivale qui avait mis un bordel pareil, il y aurait des cadavres ambulants et autres charmantes bestioles féroces qui se baladeraient un peu partout dans le complexe, or ce n'était pas le cas. De plus, le fait que certains ordinateurs aient été intentionnellement réduits en miettes lui mettait encore davantage la puce à l'oreille. Non, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Et cette façon de procéder lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose, sans qu'il parvienne à mettre la main dessus.

De son côté, alors que son supérieur paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, Piers fouilla un peu dans les armoires et les tiroirs. Beaucoup de paperasse, mais rien qui soit vraiment intéressant. Il s'agissait de mémos, de codes d'accès pour des chambres froides, de consignes de sécurité… Bref, rien qui les aurait empêché de poursuivre s'ils ne les avaient pas trouvés.

Alors qu'il allait jeter l'éponge, quelque chose attira le regard du jeune homme, juste à ses pieds. Le coin d'un cahier plutôt fin dépassait de sous le bureau. Il se baissa donc pour le récupérer, et s'appuya contre le meuble pour l'ouvrir et en commença la lecture.

« … Chris ! »

Tiré de ses réflexions, l'interpellé se rendit au côté de son coéquipier dans la seconde, avisant immédiatement le carnet qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

Pour toute réponse, Piers lui mit une page juste sous les yeux, indiquant de l'index une signature au bas de la feuille, accompagnée d'une date. Chris eut l'impression que du plomb venait de tomber a fond de son estomac.

« … Alexia Ashford. Signé il y a trois jours. Bordel, mais je suis en plein cauchemar, c'est pas possible ! Je l'ai tuée, elle était morte, je l'ai vue tomber, et la base Antarctique a explosée quelques secondes à peine après que j'ai pris la fuite avec Claire !

- A moins que ce ne soit un fantôme qui ait écrit ces lignes et qui ait signé, il semblerait qu'elle soit encore en vie. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de la manière dont elle aurait pu survivre ?

- Non, pas la moindre, c'est juste… Impossible ! Elle avait muté, et n'avait pratiquement plus rien d'une humaine, même si elle avait par je ne sais quel miracle survécu, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu avoir la présence d'esprit d'écrire quoique ce soit. Bon sang, je préférerais encore que ce soit Alfred qui ne soit pas réellement mort et qui joue encore le rôle de sa sœur.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Piers, jetant un œil au carnet comme s'il allait y trouver une explication.

- C'est une longue histoire, je vous la raconterais un de ces quatre. Wesker n'est pas le pire des tordus que j'ai eu à croiser, croyez-moi.

- Si vous le dites, je vous crois, capitaine.

- Je crois qu'ici nous ne trouverons plus rien. Nous ferions mieux de quitter les lieux. … Piers ? »

Ce dernier paraissait fixer un point bien précis dans l'obscurité du laboratoire mis en pièces, à travers la vitre blindée. Son air soucieux poussa Chris à se mettre sur ses gardes, fouillant à son tour les ombres du regard. Certes ça n'avait rien de rassurant, mais il n'y avait rien de particulier qui justifie une fixette pareille. Peut-être était-il devenu un peu plus négligent avec le temps, mais l'aîné n'avait pas l'impression qu'il y ait quoique ce soit… Et pourtant, manifestement il loupait quelque chose.

Soudainement, deux fentes d'un rouge écarlate luminescent firent leur apparition au cœur des ténèbres, alors qu'un profond grondement sourd résonnait dans toute la pièce, avec une intensité si forte qu'ils avaient presque l'impression que le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds. Des yeux. Et vu leur taille, ils appartenaient à une bestiole plutôt costaude. L'affronter à deux dans une pièce de taille si réduite aurait été suicidaire. Ca, Chris en était parfaitement conscient, c'est pourquoi il prit des mains de son coéquipier le journal d'Alexia pour le fourrer à la hâte dans la première poche qui passait, puis attrapa solidement le bras de son cadet pour l'inciter à se bouger vers la sortie.

« On dégage, et plus vite que ça ! »

Pas de contestations de la part du brave soldat. En même temps… Inconsciemment, lui savait ce qu'était cette créature. Sans même l'avoir vue, sans même l'avoir entendue arriver, il savait. Il savait de quoi elle avait l'air, et ce dont elle était capable. Piers était donc conscient que pour l'instant, essayer de combattre les aurait simplement jetés dans la gueule du loup et conduits à une mort certaine. Mieux valait mettre de côté son amour-propre et fuir pour rester entier. Comme dirait l'autre, reste en vie aujourd'hui si tu veux combattre demain.

Alors que les deux hommes sortaient en courant du bâtiment pour prendre la direction de l'océan mais surtout d'une barque motorisée qu'on avait laissée là à leur disposition juste au cas où, un rugissement sonore retentit derrière eux. On avait dû l'entendre sur toute l'île. Pourtant… Le monstre n'était pas à leurs trousses. Et alors qu'ils fuyaient pour rejoindre la base maritime la plus proche, Piers ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait abandonné la poursuite…

…

Retour au calme du continent et de la vie civile. Enfin… Calme tout relatif, tout de même. Après son rapport, les supérieurs de Chris avaient estimé qu'il serait plus judicieux que l'enquête et la mission soient menées par quelqu'un de plus extérieur à la situation. Son implication personnelle risquait de nuire au bon déroulement des opérations, et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre à nouveau des hommes.

Implication personnelle trop conséquente… Tsss. Quel prétexte foireux pour le tenir à l'écart. Décidément pas très bien luné, notre homme fixait le journal trouvé sur l'île de Rockfort, assis sur son canapé, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Une intuition lui avait soufflé de ne pas parler de ce document, et d'encore moins le confier à quiconque. Ayant compris les intentions de son supérieur, Piers avait sagement gardé le silence sur cette partie-là. Parce qu'il avait davantage confiance en Chris qu'en une bande de bureaucrates pas forcément très innocents ? Peut-être bien.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, Chris n'avait pas encore osé ouvrir ce carnet. Par peur de ce qu'il allait y lire ? Sûrement. Après tout, il avait déjà constaté de quelles horreurs était capable le petit prodige de la famille Ashford, et il ne tenait pas franchement à savoir quel genre d'expériences elle avait encore une fois bien pu mettre en œuvre. Bien qu'il en ait déjà une petite idée avec la créature dont il n'avait aperçu que les yeux.

Bon… Lâchant un soupir, il tendit la main vers le journal, l'attrapa avec précaution –comme s'il craignait qu'il ne lui explose à la figure ou quelque chose comme ça- et l'ouvrit.

« 16 juillet

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. J'ai enfin trouvé la combinaison de virus et de gênes dont j'avais besoin pour parvenir à ramener Alfred à la vie. Tout ça grâce à notre toute première création… Si on me l'avait dit, je n'y aurais jamais cru.

J'ai retrouvé certains scientifiques qui travaillaient pour Umbrella, à l'époque. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que ce n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Quelque part ça me désole, c'était bien pratique pour obtenir ce dont j'avais besoin… Mais je me débrouillerais seule. Après tout, je n'ai nulle nécessité d'une bande d'idiots qui ont précipité leur propre entreprise à la faillite et à la déchéance. Je saurai m'en sortir seule.

23 août

Le cœur de mon cher frère commence à donner de très faibles signes d'activité, tout comme son cerveau. Peu à peu, le virus que j'ai synthétisé répare son corps. Malheureusement, j'ai usé de tout le stock que je possédais pour arriver à ce résultat, et je crains de ne pas parvenir à en produire plus, le procédé est particulièrement délicat, et les installations dont je dispose sont dépassées. C'est pourquoi je commence à envisager une autre solution, bien que je ne sache pas encore vraiment laquelle.

Rassures-toi Alfred, je trouverai.

18 septembre

Même sans injections, la régénération de l'organisme d'Alfred se poursuit. Très lentement, mais ça progresse. Je continue mes essais pour synthétiser davantage de cette substance, mais je manque de temps et de moyens. Les scientifiques autour de moi commencent à se poser des questions sur mes motivations, et je suspecte un éventuel soulèvement de leur part. Pour le moment ma chimère les tient en respect, mais ils n'en auront pas peur éternellement. Il faut que je fasse vite.

23 septembre

J'ai trouvé la solution idéale à mes problèmes. Je vais m'occuper de transférer mon frère et toutes mes notes dans notre ancien complexe de recherche situé en Sibérie, que j'ai fait entièrement modernisé. Ensuite je reviendrai ici pour m'assurer de détruire la moindre trace qui permettrait de retrouver ma piste. Les chercheurs y compris. Je lâcherai les monstres que j'ai créés, et ma chimère les mènera. Je lui fais confiance pour tuer tout ce qui vit sur cette île. Quand elle en aura fini, je lui ordonnerai de tuer toutes ces créatures, et je partirai avec elle rejoindre Alfred. Là-bas, je pourrai poursuivre mes recherches bien plus librement. Il n'y aura que moi, mon frère, et notre monstre. Je sens que je vais arriver à mes fins, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Ce n'était là que les dernières notes d'Alexia. Mais elles en disaient déjà bien long sur ses intentions, et Chris n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Au moins, son intuition était juste, c'était bien la petite prodige des Ashford qui avait mis à sac ses propres bâtiments. Au fond, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Après tout, elle et son jumeau avaient bien pratiqué des expériences sur leur propre père sans que ça les gêne outre mesure, alors ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

Ce qui intrigua davantage Chris, c'est pourquoi et surtout comment un document d'une telle valeur avait bien pu atterrir là, quasiment à la portée du premier idiot venu. Alexia était réputée pour être un véritable génie, alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à mettre son journal sous un meuble et à l'abandonner là ? Remarque… Peut-être que quelqu'un avait réussi à le lui voler, et l'avait dissimulé là dans le but de le récupérer plus tard pour prendre connaissance de son contenu, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il n'avait pas pu revenir. Cette hypothèse-là était de loin la plus logique. Enfin, à ses yeux. A moins… A moins que ce ne soit un piège tendu par Alexia, en ayant volontairement laissé ce carnet derrière elle. Une fourberie dont elle serait bien capable, même si révéler de tels détails pouvait lui coûtait cher à elle aussi.

En fait, il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Ca faisait trop d'informations à assimiler d'un seul coup, et son esprit était déjà suffisamment embrumé comme ça à la base pour qu'on puisse en rajouter une couche par-dessus. Est-ce que les autres savaient où chercher ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient seulement une petite idée de ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter… ? Chris avait vu Wesker affronter Alexia, et s'ils avaient poursuivi leur combat, il était probable que ce soit la jeune femme qui l'eut emporté. La puissance dont était capable Alexia était un souci supplémentaire qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de négliger.

C'est avec un profond soupir que Chris se laissa aller contre le dossier de son divan, fermant les yeux. … Et s'ils y envoyaient Piers ? L'homme serra les dents à cette seule pensée. C'aurait été comme l'envoyer directement sur l'échafaud. En fait, ç'aurait été plus rapide encore de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, même effet mais en plus rapide. Et plus humain, aussi. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu y faire, hein ? Menacer ses supérieurs pour qu'ils ne l'y envoient pas ? L'enlever et l'enfermer dans un placard pour ne pas qu'il en bouge ? Ah tiens, pas mal cette dernière idée…

… Eh là, deux minutes ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore ? Bon sang, à croire qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de se le sortir de la tête. Et… Peut-être bien qu'il comprenait pourquoi, maintenant. Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre. Il entendait déjà sa sœur se foutre de lui, et ça ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Non mais c'est vrai, le grand capitaine américain taillé comme une armoire à glace bien viril qui s'amourache d'un autre homme… C'était pas terrible. D'accord, dit comme ça c'est très stéréotypé, mais c'était ce que lui pensait, en tout cas. Chris aurait aimé pouvoir effacer tout ça d'un coup de baguette magique, mais… Pas moyen, malheureusement.

Pour ne rien arranger, voilà qu'on sonnait à la porte de son appartement. Durant quelques instants, notre grand gaillard tout perdu resta cois, les fesses sur le canapé, avant de se rappeler que Claire lui avait dit qu'elle passerait jeter un œil au journal d'Alexia. Il se leva donc pour aller ouvrir à sa sœur, sans grand entrain.

Sauf que lorsqu'il ouvrit, ce n'était pas Claire.


	6. Chapitre 5

Un silence de mort planait dans les couloirs froids et sombres du complexe sibérien. Hirngespinst marchait sans un bruit ou presque, sa longue queue écailleuse râpant les dalles de carrelage du sol. La faim tenaillait son ventre, et elle cherchait de quoi se remplir l'estomac. Se guidant à son odorat, la chimère prit la direction de l'aile nord, qui était devenu le « nid » des Hunters depuis qu'Alexia les avait relâchés.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'immense salle circulaire aussi vide que la cervelle d'un zombie, remplie de ces grenouilles mutantes aux griffes impressionnantes, ces créatures s'écartèrent devant Hirn' pour la laisser passer, lui jetant des regards méfiants. Jaugeant les bestioles vertes du regard, l'hybride finit par se décider, et plus vive que l'éclair, elle planta ses crocs dans la nuque d'un Hunter avant de tourner brutalement la tête sur le côté en serrant bien les mâchoires. La nuque craqua sèchement, et la chimère gronda de contentement avant de traîner le cadavre dans un coin pour manger tranquillement.

Une fois son repas terminé, Hirngespinst laissa les restes aux autres grenouilles mutantes et s'en alla dans l'aile sud des installations, la seule où le courant fonctionnait, pour le moment. Elle y retrouva sa maîtresse, qui s'affairait autour des outils de laboratoire, comme d'habitude. Alexia jeta un œil à sa création lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, et attrapa un bras de zombie qui traînait sur le plan de travail pour lui lancer. L'hybride l'attrapa au vol en se dressant sur ses pattes postérieures, l'engloutissant en deux à trois coups de mâchoires.

« Cette échantillon ne me servait plus à rien. Dis-moi, Hirn', crois-tu que nous aurons des problèmes avec ces Américains bestiaux ? »

Oreilles dressées vers sa maîtresse, la chimère émit un léger grognement en hochant vaguement la tête. Parmi les deux hommes qu'elle avait vu sur l'île pendant qu'elle cherchait le journal d'Alexia, l'un d'eux lui avait paru étrangement familier… Et la créature en était restée perturbée. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne les avait pas pourchassé, ce qui l'avait mis en colère. Ayant laissé ces deux intrus filer avec le carnet de sa maîtresse, Hirngespinst n'avait plus eu qu'à retourner en Sibérie pour faire son rapport. Posséder un organisme lié au virus T-Veronica au niveau cellulaire permettait à Alexia de comprendre l'essentiel des informations que voulait lui faire passer le monstre, mais d'après ses recherches, elle soupçonnait que quelqu'un dont le code génétique serait lié à celui d'Hirn' s'avérerait capable de communiquer avec elle via une sorte de télépathie, et même que selon la puissance de sa volonté, il serait éventuellement possible de la maîtriser à sa guise. Une hypothèse qu'elle vérifierait lorsque son frère reprendrait connaissance, étant donné qu'elle s'était basée sur le sang d'Hirngespinst pour synthétiser le virus auquel Alfred devait sa résurrection.

« Hum, tu as raison… Nous pouvons nous attendre à une petite visite de leur part. J'espère juste que mon cher frère sera fin prêt pour nous aider à les accueillir comme il se doit, après tout, ce serait impoli de ne pas nous présenter au grand complet devant eux, n'est-ce pas ? glissa la jeune femme avec un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. J'y pense, d'ailleurs… Je crois que notre départ a été espionné. Par qui, je t'avoue que je l'ignore, mais je trouverai. En attendant, va surveiller Alfred, je ne voudrais pas échouer si près du but, ce serait vraiment idiot… »

C'est ainsi qu'obéissant bien sagement, l'hybride partit vers la pièce où se trouvait le corps pratiquement régénéré de son maître, tous ses sens aux aguets. Depuis quelques jours, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose clochait. La confidence d'Alexia ne faisait que la conforter dans cette impression, et la créature en grognait presque de frustration de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Pour le moment elle devrait se contenter de suivre les ordres qu'on lui donnait, et pas plus.

De son côté, Alexia reprit ses travaux, notant chaque résultat consciencieusement afin de garder une trace tangible de tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait toujours travaillé, en archivant le moindre petit chiffre. Et jusqu'à maintenant, ça l'avait plutôt bien servie.

Elle fut interrompue quand une fourmi lui grimpa sur le doigt. Légèrement intriguée, la jeune femme quitta ses recherches des yeux pour reporter son attention sur l'insecte. Ce dernier agita les antennes vers le visage d'Alexia, et un imperceptible sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

« Eh bien, moi qui pensais que vous m'aviez abandonnée, vous autres. Ravie de vous revoir, très chère. »

La fourmi remua encore un peu les antennes avant de descendre de la main d'Alexia et de rejoindre le sol, disparaissant sous un meuble. Ce n'était jamais qu'une fourmi, mais là où il y en avait une, on pouvait être sûr qu'il y en aurait des centaines. Aucun doute, les choses prenaient une bonne tournure pour les Ashford.


	7. Chapitre 6

Le soleil se levait à peine. Malgré l'aube naissante et le peu de lumière qu'elle apportait avec elle, cela suffit tout de même à sortir Chris de son sommeil. Lentement, mais sûrement. Tout lui paraissait encore si confus dans son esprit que les événements de la veille, il n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir. Ses méninges encore embrumés faisaient tout leur possible pour retrouver chaque fragment mémoire et les assembler correctement pour en faire un tout cohérent. La tâche était plus ardue que ce qu'il n'y paraissait, et notre homme se frotta les yeux en lâchant un grognement. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool, malgré tout, ça il en était absolument et catégoriquement sûr et certain. Et au fond de lui, il avait la sensation d'oublier quelque chose. Mais pas un petit détail de rien du tout, quelque chose d'important…

Bah, il verrait bien. A moitié réveillé, Chris quitta son lit et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Premier objectif de la matinée : se faire un café. Pas bien difficile, mais il en avait sacrément besoin. D'ailleurs, il en fit une pleine cafetière tant qu'il y était. Comment ça drogué à la caféine ? Dites-vous qu'il vaut mieux ça comme manie que la cigarette, hein. Bref, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui.

En allant s'asseoir sur le canapé, une tasse bien remplie à la main, il constata qu'il avait laissé son téléphone sur la table basse. Chris posa donc la tasse sur ladite table et récupéra son portable pour y jeter un œil. Tiens, un appel en absence, et on lui avait laissé un message. Il composa donc le numéro du répondeur.

« Eh ben tu dors encore, marmotte ? Ca m'étonne, tiens ! Bon écoute, j'ai fait quelques recherches avec l'aide de Leon dans les vieilles archives qu'on avait rassemblées sur Umbrella, il y aurait bien une base située en Sibérie, mais à l'époque personne n'avait été vérifier, il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs très vagues. Je t'ai envoyé ses coordonnées par e-mail, tu verras par toi-même. Je sais que tu vas y aller, même si tu m'as assuré le contraire… Alors sois prudent, okay ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais arriver assez vite si tu devais avoir des problèmes. Leon te passe le bonjour, au fait. Et il dit aussi que si tu t'attires encore des ennuis compte pas sur lui pour voler à ton secours, je ne fais que citer ! Bref, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire, je vais te laisser. Pas de bêtises, hein ? Ah, et encore désolée pour hier soir, je pensais pas déranger. Bon courage ! »

… Chris fronça légèrement les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que sa sœur voulait dire par « je ne pensais pas déranger » ? Décidément, parfois il avait bien du mal à suivre Claire et ses raisonnements bizarres.

Et là ce fut l'éclair de génie, la fulgurance qui lui manquait tant. Tout lui revenait, entièrement. Dans les moindres détails même, maintenant qu'il était réveillé correctement. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, et il se leva pour aller s'appuyer sur l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, croisant les bras. Dire qu'il n'était pas très réceptif au réveil aurait été un bien bel euphémisme… Emerger et se lever sans même remarquer que Piers dormait encore bien tranquillement juste à côté de lui… Fallait être carrément aveugle, oui ! Pour sa défense, il fallait aussi dire qu'une fois endormi, Piers ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, ou alors rarement. Comment ça, ça n'excuse rien ? D'accord, d'accord. Discrètement, Chris fit demi-tour et referma la porte derrière lui, retournant dans le salon pour boire son café.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard que le jeune homme se réveilla à son tour, gêné par les rayons du soleil. Grommelant légèrement en constatant que l'autre moitié du lit était vide, il se leva et rejoignit Chris dans le salon. Il ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures, s'asseyant à côté pour ensuite mieux se caler contre lui, tandis que l'aîné passait un bras autour de sa taille, ne quittant pas des yeux pour autant son journal.

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller au lieu de me laisser tout seul.

- Je n'habite pas un palais non plus, la preuve tu m'as très bien retrouvé par toi-même.

- Pas une raison. marmonna Piers en donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son amant.

- Eh ! Ca va, ça va, désolé. … Bien dormi ?

- A part que tu m'as donné des coups de pied dans ton sommeil… Oui. Des nouvelles de ta sœur ?

- Elle m'a laissé un message, elle a retrouvé la position de la base sibérienne. Je vais pouvoir aller y jeter un œil moi-même.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller seul, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Je viens.

- Hors de question, Piers. Surtout pas avec ce que tu m'as raconté hier soir. Tu restes ici, même si je dois t'attacher au radiateur pour ça.

- Attaches-moi au radiateur si ça te fait plaisir, mais ne crois pas que ça va m'empêcher de te suivre là-bas.

- Bon sang de tête de mule…

- Comme ça on va bien ensemble. »

Chris laissa échapper un petit rire et ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux de son compagnon. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. D'ailleurs, c'était l'une des choses qui l'inquiétaient. Lui qui avait souvent eu du mal à garder une relation stable avec une femme, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si avec un homme ce ne serait pas pire encore, tout comme il n'arrêtait pas de s'interroger sur la viabilité de ce couple, mais surtout sur sa légitimité. Etait-ce bien raisonnable de sortir avec un coéquipier ? Cela ne risquait-il pas de déteindre sur leur travail, son comportement resterait-il le même en mission, serait-il capable de rester impartial et lucide ? Autant de questions qui lui prenaient littéralement la tête.

De son côté, Piers prenait les choses avec bien plus de philosophie. S'ils en étaient arrivés là, c'est que ça devait arriver, voilà tout. Et se torturer les méninges durant des heures n'y changerait jamais rien, quoiqu'on puisse en dire. Le regard et le jugement des autres, il s'en fichait. Mais si Chris préférait que ça reste strictement privé, il ne s'en plaindrait pas non plus. Enfin, du moment que ce n'était pas par honte de s'afficher avec lui, évidemment…

…

L'avantage d'avoir des connaissances placées un peu partout, c'est que lorsqu'on a besoin d'aide, on se retrouve rarement seul. Pour se rendre en Sibérie avec Piers, c'est donc tout naturellement que Chris songea à demander son aide à Barry Burton, qui accepta volontiers de rendre ce service à son ancien coéquipier au sein des S.T.A.R.S de Raccoon City. Sur la route, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'évoquer certains vieux souvenirs, ah nostalgie quand tu nous tiens… Notons que ça ne plut pas des masses au plus jeune du trio, qui se sentit quelque peu botté en touche, mais il ne protesta pas. Après tout, ça faisait longtemps que ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas revus, et ça ne durerait jamais que le temps du voyage, il pouvait bien supporter ça.

« Je vous laisse ici, soyez prudents. Ah, j'allais oublier, attrape, Chris ! »

Barry lança un petit objet noir à Chris, qui l'attrapa sans difficulté avant d'y jeter un œil. Une radio… ?

« Elle est directement reliée à la mienne, si t'as besoin d'aide n'hésites pas à m'appeler. Si jamais moi je ne peux pas venir, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour le faire. Surtout faites attention à vous, cette partie de la toundra a mauvaise réputation chez les locaux, et à mon avis c'est pas du yéti ou de j'sais pas quelle autre bestiole du coin dont ils ont peur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- On sera prudents, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Merci pour tout, Barry.

- C'est un plaisir d'aider un ancien collègue. » déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de refermer la portière de son véhicule pour rebrousser chemin.

C'est avec un profond soupir que Piers regarda quelques instants leur chauffeur s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers le nord, où on pouvait vaguement deviner la silhouette d'un immense bâtiment qui se découpait sur l'horizon. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu, il ne voulait surtout pas laisser Chris tout seul face à cette Alexia Ashford et les cohortes de monstres qu'elle n'aura certainement pas manqué de créer ou réveiller, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait aussi près de ces installations, une sourde angoisse lui rongeait les entrailles. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un piège ? Une vaste mascarade destinée à les attirer dans cette vaste étendue déserte et glaciale pour mieux les tuer ensuite ?

Certes, ils n'étaient pas venus les mains vides, étaient armés et équipés, cependant ce n'était que le strict minimum, étant donné qu'ils avaient dû rester discrets et faire avec ce qu'ils avaient pu prendre sans que leurs allers et venues ne soient suspectés. Il avait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup armé en tout et pour tout d'un cure-dent et d'un plateau à thé.

« On sera vite rentrés, tu verras. »

Piers ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple que ça, si seulement…

« Je l'espère. »

… _Mais j'ai des doutes._


	8. Chapitre 7

Le premier problème qui se posa aux deux hommes fut de savoir comment entrer dans ce satané complexe. Eh, il ne suffisait pas de frapper à la porte en prétendant être des scientifiques ! Surtout que connaissant le personnage, Chris avait déjà compris qu'Alexia avait dû se débarrasser de tous les gêneurs potentiels, ce qui incluait bien évidemment les chercheurs d'Umbrella. Après tout, cette jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de pitié par le passé, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait aujourd'hui ? Non, ils devraient trouver autre chose.

Agacé, Piers donna un coup de pied dans une congère, envoyant voler de la neige sur quelques mètres. Deux heures. Deux heures qu'ils longeaient le mur d'enceinte du complexe scientifique sans trouver une seule brèche qui leur permettrait de s'introduire à l'intérieur. Certes, il y avait de quoi sérieusement perdre patience. Même si ce n'était pas ça qui allait les aider à y voir plus clair et leur offrir une solution acceptable. Mais comme disait l'autre, il n'y a pas de problèmes, que des solutions !

Chris soupira en passant une main dans sa courte tignasse brune. Escalader ? Impossible. Et puis même s'ils arrivaient en haut, rien ne garantissait qu'ils trouvent une ouverture par laquelle ils pourraient passer. Arriver aussi loin pour se retrouver bêtement coincé… Ah ils sont beaux les grands costauds qui luttent contre le bioterrorisme ! Bloqués comme deux nigauds.

« Si tu attends le bon moment pour avoir une idée de génie… C'est maintenant.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Chris ? Je réfléchis, comme toi. Nous ne pouvons pas passer par-dessus, ni par en dessous, soyons logiques… Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'est impossible. Il y a forcément une entrée qu'on peut emprunter sans trop de risques quelque part dans le coin. Il suffit de bien chercher.

- Dis comme ça c'est facile, évidemment… Mais ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on piétine dans la neige, sans résultat.

- Qui a eu la fabuleuse idée de venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup, hum ?

- … Ne me regarde pas comme ça, hein. Je dois arrêter Alexia Ashford. Elle est une menace très sérieuse, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte.

- On.

- Quoi ?

- On doit arrêter Alexia Ashford. Arrête de croire que tu dois toujours tout faire seul. Je te rappelle que nous formons une équipe. Ton numéro du chevalier solitaire, ça ne peut pas fonctionner ad vitam aeternam, ça risque de finir par te tuer. Sauf que je ne te laisserai pas faire une connerie pareille. »

- Oh ça non, il ne le laisserait pas faire ! Surtout pas maintenant qu'il pouvait se servir de son capitaine comme d'un oreiller. Piers était loin d'être un idiot, il savait que le tempérament borné de son coéquipier ne risquait pas de disparaître du jour au lendemain, mais il ne comptait pas pour autant le laisser tomber. Il ferait avec… Et puis au moins il serait là pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux. … Enfin, il veillerait que ça ne se termine pas de façon funeste, ce qui serait déjà très bien. Surtout quand on connaît la fâcheuse tendance des Redfield à s'attirer des ennuis.

Chris esquissa un léger sourire attendri, à peine perceptible, devant la mine déterminée de son cadet. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Si seulement cet idiot était plutôt allé s'amouracher de quelqu'un de plus raisonnable, de plus calme, de plus… Enfin, n'importe qui mais pas lui, en fait. C'aurait été tellement mieux pour le jeune homme.

L'aîné posa une main sur la nuque de Piers pour venir chercher un bref mais non moins tendre baiser, avant de s'écarter, affichant un petit sourire en coin.

« Je commence sérieusement à me demander si je te mérite vraiment.

- … Idiot. » grommela-t-il en lui collant un coup de poing sur l'épaule, juste pour la forme.

Chris rit légèrement tout en s'éloignant, cherchant cette fichue entrée qui semblait se faire un plaisir de leur échapper.

De son côté, Piers sentit soudainement ses entrailles se nouer alors qu'une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu l'assaillait. Encore cette impression… Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire, à la fin ? Pourquoi ressentait-il tout ça ? Il y avait forcément une raison… Oui, mais laquelle ? En attendant…

« Chris… Viens par là.

- Hum ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- On va vite le savoir. »

Le pas mal assuré, un peu nerveux, Piers se dirigea instinctivement vers un pan de mur qui ne se distinguait du reste de la structure en aucune façon. Là, il posa sa main sur une zone bien précise… Et un clavier numérique fit son apparition juste au-dessus. Poursuivant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, il composa un code complexe composé d'une vingtaine de chiffres. Une porte auparavant invisible coulissa pratiquement sans un bruit, dévoilant un long couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Piers… Comment tu savais tout ça ? s'inquiéta le capitaine, sourcils froncés.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Franchement, je ne sais pas.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je te trouve étrange ces derniers temps… J'imagine bien que ton expérience avec le virus C a dû avoir des répercussions sur toi, mais là…

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Enfin, je ne pense pas. … J'espère pas. Ecoute, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'arrive, mais depuis quelques temps… Je ressens certaines choses, des sensations de déjà-vu, et… Tu sais, cette base sur l'île de Rockfort ? Je la connaissais dans ses moindres détails sans y avoir jamais mis les pieds. Et tu as bien vu, j'ai senti la présence de cette créature, là-bas. D'ailleurs, cette bête se trouve ici aussi, je parierai tout ce que tu veux qu'elle est là.

- Là, tu commences à me faire peur. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'accompagner…

- Et moi je te dis qu'il est hors de question de te laisser seul face à un ennemi aussi redoutable. Je ne t'ai pas raconté ça pour que tu me couves. grogna Piers.

- Très bien, très bien… Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter tout de même.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas un gamin, je suis un soldat entraîné tout aussi apte au combat que toi. Tu te feras du souci quand on sera rentrés, pour le moment tu oublies ça.

- D'accord, comme tu voudras. Allons-y, dans ce cas. Prêt ?

- Evidemment. »

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent donc dans ce couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ce qu'ils allaient trouver au cœur de ce complexe scientifique… Ils ne le savaient pas vraiment, même s'ils avaient quelques petites idées. Et au fond, ils s'en fichaient. Trouver Alexia et la tuer. Définitivement cette fois-ci. Voilà tout ce qu'ils avaient à l'esprit.

Après avoir croisé quelques zombies et Hunters, nos deux agents du B.S.A.A. débouchèrent dans un vaste laboratoire en ruines. Le sol dallé était jonché de débris de verre et de fragments de métaux tronqués et déchirés. Des restes éparpillés de chair et des traces de sang séché démontraient avec une grande clarté ce qui avait dû advenir des scientifiques de coin.

Le profond soupir désespéré qui échappa à Piers, ça faisait longtemps que son aîné ne pensait même plus à le pousser. Il faut dire qu'il avait vu tellement d'horreurs ces dernières années… Ca, franchement, comparé au reste, ce n'était trois fois rien.

« Hum… Tout semble désert. Alexia a dû s'établir dans une partie reculée des installations, reste à savoir laquelle. Connaissant le personnage, je pense que ça devrait se situer dans un coin auquel on ne penserait pas.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée.

- Encore une de tes intuitions ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. sourit Piers en tendant à son amant un journal très semblable à celui qu'ils avaient trouvé auparavant. Tu devrais lire ça.

- Ca t'amuse de te payer ma tête ? Non mais franchement… »

Chris attrapa le cahier, et entama sa lecture silencieuse sous le regard amusé de son cadet.

_7 janvier  
_

_J'ai terminé de remettre en marche les installations dont j'ai besoin pour mener à bien la résurrection de mon cher frère. Etonnamment, quelques scientifiques étaient restés ici. Je pense qu'ils jugeaient ne pas avoir mieux à faire que poursuivre leurs recherches, à l'écart du monde. Sauf que je ne pouvais décemment pas leur permettre de se mettre en travers de ma route. C'est pourquoi j'ai ordonné à ma chimère de tous les tuer. Pourquoi me salirais-je les mains alors que ma créature peut parfaitement accomplir ces basses besognes ? Je ne m'abaisserai pas à m'entacher du sang d'êtres inférieurs à moi._

_Si personne ne vient compromettre mes plans, tout ira pour le mieux._

_21 janvier  
_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai fait une découverte des plus intéressantes. Moi qui pensais que les capacités mentales d'Hirngespinst étaient à mille lieux de celles de son cobaye humain d'origine, il s'est avéré que je me suis lourdement trompée. Bien qu'elle ne semble conserver aucun souvenir de son existence passée, elle est toujours à –même de réfléchir et de communiquer tout aussi bien que le commun des mortels à sa façon du moins pour cette dernière chose. Et dire que je croyais que son intellect se limitait à obéir aveuglément aux ordres qui lui sont donnés… ! En vérité, cette prodigieuse chimère pourrait s'avérer être une arme particulièrement efficace…_

_9 février  
_

_Ah, Alfred… Si tu savais à quel point ta présence peut me manquer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on perd quelque chose que l'on réalise la valeur qu'on lui accordait. Il m'est arrivé de te mépriser lorsque nous étions encore ensembles, et je m'en veux aujourd'hui. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu as inlassablement veillé sur moi durant de si nombreuses années… A moi de te rendre la pareille aujourd'hui. Je jure que je te ramènerai. Je suis si près du but, je ne peux plus échouer !_

_A nous deux, nous ferons comprendre au monde qu'il n'aurait jamais dû nous jeter à l'écart…_

_18 février  
_

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Alors que je travaillais tranquillement à côté du corps de mon frère, notre chimère –qui était couchée au pied du tube de régénération, assoupie- s'est soudain redressée, comme si on lui avait aiguillonné l'arrière-train d'un tison ardent. Oreilles dressées, Hirngespinst a tourné son museau osseux vers le visage d'Alfred et l'a fixé durant de longs instants, comme si elle l'écoutait attentivement. Puis elle a reporté son attention sur moi, avant de disparaître vivement dans l'un des couloirs menant vers l'aile ouest. Elle en est revenue une dizaine de minutes plus tard, venant déposer dans le creux de ma main une libellule forgée dans l'or et l'argent, aux ailes ouvragées dans le plus pur des cristaux. Ce bijou était celui que m'avait offert mon cher frère, avant que je n'entre dans mon sommeil cryogénique, il y a de si nombreuses années déjà. Je le croyais perdu. Mais le plus extraordinaire, c'est quand notre bête a fiché ses yeux dans les miens, et qu'une voix si semblable à celle d'Alfred mais en même temps très différente a semblé venir des entrailles même d'Hirn' pour fredonner brièvement mais clairement cette berceuse qui nous a accompagnés tous deux durant notre enfance. Ensuite elle est retournée se coucher à sa place initiale, comme si de rien n'était._

_Je pense que notre chimère et Alfred sont liés d'une certaine façon, grâce aux importants transferts de sang que j'ai dû effectuer de Hirngespinst à mon frère. Il se pourrait que le virus ait formé une sorte de lien télépathique entre eux._

_Alfred, je suis certaine que tu as essayé de communiquer avec moi à travers Hirn'. J'ose espérer que ça signifie que tu seras bientôt à nouveau parmi nous…_

Lorsque le capitaine arriva à la dernière page, il eut un temps d'arrêt. L'écriture n'était pas la même.

_15 mars  
_

_Ces lignes s'adressent à la personne qui trouvera ce journal. J'étais scientifique pour Umbrella. J'ai travaillé durant quelques temps au centre de formation de James Marcus, puis j'ai aidé aux recherches de William Birkin, dans le sous-sol de Raccoon City, avant de finalement atterrir ici, en Russie. Je savais que la société pour laquelle je travaillais n'existait plus, pourtant… J'ai passé ma vie dans ces laboratoires, alors je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à abandonner tout ce que j'avais toujours connu. Avec quelques collègues, nous sommes donc restés. Les provisions ne manquaient pas, et nous avions tout le matériel dont nous avions besoin._

_Et puis finalement elle est arrivée. Alexia Ashford. J'en avais entendu parler, comme tous les chercheurs d'Umbrella. Mais elle était censée être morte depuis longtemps ! Nous n'avons pas cherché à comprendre, ça valait mieux… Ce qui ne l'a pas empêchée d'envoyer son monstre assassiner tout le monde. Ceux qu'il ne déchiquetait pas entièrement se relevaient ensuite pour essayer de dévorer les survivants. J'ai réussi à rester en vie jusque là en me cachant là où l'odeur des cadavres est la plus forte, pour le moment ça fonctionne, mais… Je sais que ça ne durera pas éternellement, je ne sortirai pas vivant d'ici. Les vivres commencent à manquer, et si je sors de ma cachette maintenant pour aller en chercher, je serais pris._

_Mais quelle importance ? Mourir de cette façon ou d'une autre, la fin sera la même quoiqu'il advienne... Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir le courage de mettre fin à mes jours moi-même._

_Si jamais quelqu'un trouve ce journal, j'espère que les notes qui y sont inscrites vous aideront à lutter contre Alexia, même si je suis bien conscient que ces informations sont bien maigres. J'ai risqué ma vie pour le dérober, alors je vous laisse imaginer ma déception lorsque je l'ai lu. Mais enfin… Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort. Si cette folle n'a pas bougé d'ici là, vous la trouverez dans l'aile nord des installations._

_Bonne chance à vous._

_P.S : Si vous croisez mon cadavre qui se promène dans les couloirs, soyez gentil de bien vouloir me coller une balle dans la tête._


End file.
